


The Truth of Us and Me

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Gundaria - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Relationship(s), Truth, blueprints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: Facing impending fatherhood, Barry decides to swallow his pride and do what he can protect every one of his family members.These characters are from an old RPG I used to be a part of called Fate of Gundaria. Barry and Dauhn were bouncing around in my head the last few weeks so I decided to let the plot bunnies out.





	The Truth of Us and Me

He had stored these blueprints for quite some time. He didn't think they would ever be needed. But they had a point, what if someone else needed them. Barry rolls them out one at a time, slowly taking over his room as he set the layers out. He work by the man made light, going over his mental blueprints to insure he had everything in place. A smile crosses his face, a feeling of nostalgia and remembrance of one of the happiest days in his life. When he brought his greatest creation to life, Mack. 

Barry built Mack with intention to serve his homeland and the ruling General Supreme. A means of conquer and destruction. Be it fate or some higher ultimate power in this universe and any others that be, his face was met with divine laughter. Mack fled to fulfill another purpose, one of peace and healing. Barry was enraged at the idea, but seeing his creation..., no, his son so happy, filled his heart with joy and contentment he had never sense felt. Mack had found his happiness here on Gundaria, and it seem Barry had as well.

A knock at the door pulls Barry from memory lane with a start, “Who is it?”

“It's Dauhn,” she answers, “May I come in?”

He stands and walks around his scattered work towards the door, “Of course, but watch your step. Try not to step on any of the papers, please.” He fiddles with the lock and slides the door open allowing the shorter raven haired woman to enter.

Dauhn ducks under his arm and is quickly taken back by the litter of papers covering his floors, “Is this a bad time? Are you working on something?”

“Never a bad time for you,” he answers with a smile, “And yes. I'm putting together something I've been putting off for a while.” He moves back towards his work and gently slides some of the blueprints to make a foot path to a chaise lounge, “Take a seat, please. I can talk while I work.” Barry speaks warmly and gestures towards the chair in question.

She giggles and carefully gathers up the bottom of her skirt and walks through the provided path, “You don't have to treat me like glass now that I'm pregnant you know.”

“After that horrid morning sickness of yours,” Barry notes, “You had me seriously worried.” He turns back to the scattered papers and goes back to rearranging them, “Besides, you know I have every full intention to take the up most care of my wife and child.”

Dauhn smiles at that as she settles on the chaise lounge, “We still need to get officially married.” Her gaze travels to her trim flat middle and she gently rubs the bottom of her abdomen, “And... I'd rather do it before this becomes obvious.”

Barry looks up, “Tomorrow then? After we get the rings, of course. If that's alright with you.”

She looks up and nods, “I'm okay with that.” Her line of sight shifts towards the blueprints, “What's all of this?”

Barry stops in his tracks, shoulders tense with his back turned to her, “It is...um....” He turns to face her unsure of how to answers, “How much were you told about me, before we met?”

Dauhn looks at him puzzled, “I know you are from another planet, but still human all the same. And that Mack and Alice are from your world as well. You told me you were working on another new start here. That's about it.”

Barry turns back to his work, “The bare minimum then. Well, all things considered, I think it's best if I told you quite a bit more. No regrets,” he speaks their promise to each other, “You should know more. The world I'm from is called Corna.” He begins to stack the blueprints atop each other in a particular order and precise manner, “Our leader was war and power hungry. He wanted to rule all. Everyone born and raised there, it was beaten into our minds that the cause is above all of matters. There was no greater glory than to be a servant of KOLD.”

“Cold?” Dauhn inquires then looks at the papers as he stacks some of them off center, “Is that the K with a dagger?”

He nods, “That is there symbol. To work under it, the was no greater honor. To bring glory to it was our life's work. That's what we were raised and taught from birth.” He smooths out the papers, all now gathered in a pile, “And this, is my creation meant to serve and bring glory to KOLD and General Supreme.” Barry turns to look at her, “Tell me, does it look like anyone you know?”

She hums in curiosity, and stands to move around the papers and tilts her head. The puzzle of lines, numbers, and the foreign language distract from the overall picture as her eyes begin to focus. A gasps passes Dauhn's lips, “Mack Naosu! But I thought- isn't he the son of Yoruhebei and Oida Naosu?”

Barry shakes his head, “Adoptive yes, but not biological. They took him in after....” he trails in his thought, “Never mind, that is Mack's story to tell. Mack is my greatest creation. I worked night and day, sustaining myself purely on coffee, bread, noodles, and whatever ration I could eat with one hand. Drawing up these blueprints, creating the Militant Attack Chaos Killer program and system. Mack was meant to be a fierce warrior.” He sighs then speaks in a lamenting tone, “Ah, no. I see now that he was given the soul of a healer in the body of a killer. The big brute is a giant teddy bear.”

“An aquatic teddy bear at that,” Dauhn notes, “Was that intentional? The aquatic part?”

Barry shakes his head, “He was meant to operate with ease on land, in water, and in the sky. His adaptive programming, for whatever reason that I still have not figured out, destroyed anything aerial related and focused on land and water. It also allowed him to adapt so quickly to this world.” He then hums in thought and looks at the knuckles on his left hand, “I did scratch myself enough to bleed right before he came to life. Though I didn't see it, preliminary scans upon ignition of his soul stone showed the presence of human blood.” He drops his hand and looks back at the paper then towards her, meeting her green eyes, “My blood, to be exact.” His face shifts to alarm, “Oh! Was that too much technical jargon? I can rephrase something if you need me to.”

Dauhn shakes her head, “I'm not sure if I would understand it fully either way.” She looks back at the blueprints, “You're incredibly clever, Barry. I wonder if our kid got some of that.”

He chuckles, “That'd be the one good thing he or she could get.” He reaches over and gently rubs the back of one hand over her middle.

A light blush crosses her face, she wasn't quite yet used to that form of affection, “So,” he looks at him, “Mack is your son, then?”

Barry let's out a startled noise and tenses, “Erm, uh, well in a sense.” He turns away, “I-I mean, I did call him as such, at least to myself in private.” He then looks back towards her, “But, come on now, there's zero chance of Mack ever acknowledging me as 'father',” his fingers curl into air quotes as he speaks, “And I'm okay with that. I am the one who built him. And he acknowledges me as that and nothing more. I, quite honestly, highly doubt he would ever willingly call me by a paternal namesake.”

A sadden look crosses Dauhn's face, she knew Barry and Mack's relationship was tense but not as taught as a tightrope. “Change of subject,” she speaks getting a quizzical hum from him, “What is the Militant Attack Chaos Killer system thing you mentioned?”

Barry grimaces and he kneels next to the paper and gestures at smaller blueprint placed near Mack's chest, an arrow pointing between it and the soul stone that granted Mack his life, “An amazingly, terrifying, down right violent program that I made. A namesake and curse that I gave to Mack. It is, the Hyde to his Jekyll. When it activates, when his true self emerges, Mack becomes a mindless killer. A monster of my making. Anything in his path will be destroyed. And...,” a remorseful sigh escapes his lungs, “Without it, Mack will die.”

Dauhn looks at him horrified, “Can't you remove it!? That is not Mack. Not at all. Not that I've seen.”

“Forgive me, Dauhn,” Barry speaks looking at her with a sad frown, “I cannot. I have tried. I have poured over these blueprints hundreds of thousands of times. I have examined over and over again this device that controls it's activation. I have examined Mack many times as well when he requested that I remove it.” He shakes his head, “That small part, I hardwired it into his vital systems. And upon my last examination of Mack, it seemed to have spread like a tumor. No longer just a small part, it is every so much so a part of him as his own skeletal structure. I can only guess that his adaptive programming and mechanics morphed it in such a manner due to it being vital to his life. It is a sin that I cannot repent. There is absolutely nothing I can do, but pray that Mack somehow, by some means, can tame that wretched beast, that viscous monster waiting in his shadow to break free once more.”

Dauhn kneels next to him, “Knowing what you do now, should the cards play the exact same otherwise, would you curse Mack again?”

Barry shakes his head, “Assuming all that changes is the nonexistence of that system, and I would still be able to find and be with you. No, never again.”

She smiles, “Good. But, sorry if this is intrusive, why are you gathering all of these, um, inner workings. The Naosu can fix Mack I'm sure. And you're here.”

“This is all in case I am not here,” he answers, “I have put it off for far to long. My pride wouldn't allow to think ahead. Mack was brought close to death at least twice due to that program. And I wasn't available to fix him. I need to make updated copies and give them to the Naosu, Razekuno, Aiya, and anyone else that I can think of. I know the formula of something called 'Fluid' that can revive Mack once his system is deactivated. I must leave that recipe and make several batches, just in case. Mack is my pride and I can see the joy he brings others him. I cannot allow my pride to interfere, I must do what I can to help him in his chosen path.”

Dauhn smiles and leans into him, “You already sound like a Dad to me,” she speaks lovingly.

Barry raises one eyebrow at her then laughs at himself, “I guess I did, at least for a moment there.”


End file.
